


The bet

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Series: Sore loser Red [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bets & Wagers, Betting, Cha cha slide, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fun, Funny, Gambling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inktale Sans (Undertale), One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Red is a sore loser, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Tag, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Wordcount: 500-1.000, Worried Sans (Undertale), geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Red claims no one can control Fresh, Blue says he can. Disbelieving Red starts what he thinks is an easy money bet. He wasn't wrong, the bet just wasn't in his favor...
Relationships: Friendship/none
Series: Sore loser Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The bet

"Uuuuugh!" Ink bemoaned as he collapse onto the paint splatter chair at the head of the meeting room table.

"Tough run." Dream questioned looking over at his co-leader's slumped figure.

"You have no idea."  
"Nothing too bad I hope, you want me to go-."  
"No no," Ink responded cutting him off. "It was just Fresh!"

"Oh, well I'm glad it wasn't anything too troublesome." Dream said with a reassuring shoulder pat and smile.

"I don't understand why you don't just dust him! It's not like you have a soul to collect XP anyways." Red joined in a gruff nonchalant tone. Looking around the table saw several frowns at his words. With an eye roll and a huff he continued in an attempt to fix and appease the softer crowd. "It's not like you're really killing him, the stupid little parasite will just slink away and find a new body."

"I know but, that won't stop him from sending out his ' _freshification_ ' to the AU he's in." Ink sighed. "If I could find a way to control or contain him and his virus then maybe, I mean he's not harmful or all that dangerous just annoying to deal with."

"Heh, good luck," Fell snarked.  
"Tacos are ready!" Blue called out happily as he came in from the kitchen carrying a plate full of freshly-made tacos.  
"If there was a way to control him there wouldn't be a problem in the first place." Fell went on ignoring Blue's entrance.

"I bet not a single person in the entire Multiverse can control Fresh,"

"Pftha, I can!"  
Red looked at the smiling blue skeleton unimpressed. "You can,"  
"Yup! Would you like a taco?"

"No, my doctor said I shouldn't eat charcoal!" Snubbed Red.

"Cut the sass, they're not that bad, he's improved a lot! Over here Blue, I'll have one." Classic said upon seeing Blue's smile fade at Red's words.

"Whatever," Red mumbled before a smile slowly spread across his face. "You know what, I bet 100G you can't!"

"I can too! I, the magnificent Sans's can do anything I put my mind to!" Blue said boisterously striking a pose against imaginary wind. "And getting Fresh to do something isn't hard if you know how to ask."

"100G then, and hey, just to spice things up why don't we give our bets to Classic while you call up Fresh and showcase that supposed control you have." Red wagered in a false sweet tone as he placed his gold in front of Classic. After all there's a sucker born every day and it'd be remissed of him to let this one pass by because Blue wanted to strut around in some silly bravado.  
Classic groaned at his sudden inclusion.

Blue reached into his pocket and pulled out a 100G and put it on the table, before he could lift his hand up another hand overlapped his.

"That an awfully high Bet bro, 100G you sure you want to spend it this way." Swap asked forcing Blue to look him in the eyelights. Seeing the determination in his brother's eyes he sighed and let go. Looking over at Classic he nodded.

Classic raised a bonebrow at the nod and scooped up both bets but was surprised when Sci reached across the table to add in his.

While seeing everyone was staring at him for betting made him nervous he didn't retract his gold but decided to explain "What, you don't think Ink hasn't asked me for a _'scientific'_ way to deal with Fresh? Sorry Blue, but my money's on Red."

Blue just shrugged.

  
" _This is something new_  
_The_ **Blue-** **ster's** _Slide part two_  
_Featuring the_ **parasitic** _band_  
_And this time_  
_We're going to get funky_  
_Funky_ "

  
Red could not help the chuckle that left his mouth, he could alright tell this was going to be a sμitshow.

_Everybody clap your hands_   
_Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_   
_Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_

  
Red and a few others looked over at Sci who had started to quietly clapping his hands. Sci ducked and mumbled "it felt too awkward not to"

_Alright now, we're going to do the basic step_

_To the left_   
_Take it back now, y'all_   
_One hop this time_   
_Right foot, let's stomp_   
_Left foot, let's stomp_   
_Cha cha real smooth_

  
They all watched as Blue moved side to side, hopped, stomped his feet and did this little cha cha in place dance, every single one of the council members felt like they say something, except Red who was cheesing just thinking about what he was gonna buy with his winnings

_ Turn it out _  
_ To the left _  
_ Take it back now y'all _  
_ One hop this time _  
_ Right foot, let's stomp _  
_ Left foot, let's stomp _  
_ Cha cha now y'all _  
_ Now it's time to get funky _

With sweat beading on his head from the strained awkward tension, Classic got up to stop him but Blue moved just as he reached out.

  
_ To the right now _

  
They were all surprised to see a purple tie-dyed portal open just off to Blue's left and to see a smiling Fresh mimicking Blue's movement by shuffling to the right.

_ To the left _

Blue didn't pause with Fresh's sudden appearance or when everyone's now avid attention turn to see another tie dyed portal opened just off to Blue's right and to see a disgruntled Unfresh join blue and his opposite twin Fresh in this weird but hypnotic Simon says dance.

_ Take it back now y'all _  
_ One hop this time _  
_ One hop this time _  
_ Right foot two s _ _ tomps _  
_ Left foot two stomps _  
_ Slide to the left _  
_ Slide to the right _  
_ Criss cross _  
_ Criss cross _  
_ Cha cha real smooth _

Blue 'cha cha'ed real smooth up to classic with his hand out waiting to collect his winnings. With a laugh classic happily handed over a sock filled with gold. Blue gave him a disappointed and disgusted look as he continued to sing and dance in front of the council.

"What the fuçk that doesn't count!" Red said as blue danced away with his winnings. 

"Yes it does, heh you never said what kind of control, and he's _'controlling'_ more than just Fresh."

"Unfresh doesn't count!" Red argued.

Classic just shrugged and pointed to the table, following his point everyone saw 2 little bitties following their much bigger counterparts movements.

"That-" Red started only for Lust who was sitting next to the Underfell brothers to tap him on the shoulder and point to the kitchen doorway where a small purple eyed kid was peeking in looking as if all they ever wanted was to join the group in their dancing.

"The song is from the 2000s!" Red shouted in a last ditch effect to win the already won bet.

"True, but it was recorded in 1998, so I guess it counts. " Dancetale Sans said with a chuckle before getting up and join in the dance.


End file.
